Dancer and Singer
by TheAnimeRacer
Summary: Saikyo doesn't like singing, but hears music. Miku loves music and sings for a living. When these two meet up, it's gonna be a hell of a party! Strap back in and let yourself in the lights of my first Hatsune Miku story! Contains: MikuXOC, LikaXOC. Are you Ready? Then let's Rhythm!
1. Intro

**OMG!**

 **OMFG!**

 **DO I EVEN SEE THIS?!**

 **PROJECT DIVA IN FANFICTION?!**

* * *

OK, OK, I gotta organize the story first... This chapter will serve to tell about the story I'm going to write, the characters in it and how the story will go, because... HOLY SHIT!

I wonder how many stories someone made of this category?

* * *

 _OK, here's the character list:_

 _-From Project DIVA  
_ **Hatsune Miku**  
Kagamine Twins Rin and Len  
Megurine Luka  
Kaito  
Meiko

 _-OCs  
_ Sahamari Jeiko  
 **Leikimune Saikyo**  
Vatagami Sara  
Perona Hydra

Character names in Bold are the Primary Characters.

* * *

 _Story:_

Leikimune Saikyo is a guy who doesn't really like to sing, but enjoys music.  
Hatsune Miku is a girl who LOVES music and is even a singer herself.

Both these persons are, as you can see, the opposite when it comes to singing: One doesn't like to sing, the other does it for a living.

When these two teenagers meet, love will blossom, but they won't know it yet, how many adventures and misadventures will these two and their friends have until they can know how much they care for each other.

(Theme songs)

Love or Hate - Kagamine Twins

Two-Faced Lovers - Hatsune Miku

Decorator - Lizetune ft. Vocaloids

* * *

 **HANG ON GUYS! HERE COMES MY FIRST HATSUNE MIKU STORY!**


	2. Dancer Auction

_OH YES! 31 STORIES ALREADY GUYS! YOU FREAKING LOVE HATSUNE DON'T YOU?!_

 _*ahem* Sorry I'm so hype. It's just that I'm freaking HOOKED. Back when the TV journals told about her, I didn't seem interested at all, but now, after hearing some of her and her friends' songs... I'M FREAKING HOOKED!_

* * *

(Play here: Clover Club by Hatsune Miku)

"Dammit! I'm gonna be late!" This here is Leikimune Saikyo, right now he's running to his school. He slept pretty late last night because of what his friends did on the night before. After 3 minutes of running (He has a lot of energy), he arrives at the school

 **PROJECT DIVA:  
** Singing and Dancing!

 **Chapter 1:** Meet the DIVA!

Saikyo arrived at 7:30am exactly, he went running to his classroom so that he wouldn't miss the teacher.

But the teacher didn't arrive at the class yet. Nonetheless, he entered his classroom.

Saikyo is a 1st garder in High-School and the friends he has are pain, but they mostly help him.

(End Song)

"Hey Saikyo! Here!" One of them, Sahamari Jeiko, was calling him for a seat in front of him. He went to sit there.

"Let's never make that prank again, okay?" Saikyo said

"You tell me..." Jeiko agreed "I'm never gonna try that ice bucket on you again..."

"Jeiko~! Saikyo~!" Two girls called them out, they were Saikyo's two other friends: Vatagami Sara and Perona Hydra.

"Oh, hi girls." Saikyo greeted them.

"Hey, did you heard the rumors?" Sara started "Someone pretty famous is going to visit a school for a dancer auction!"

*Record Scratch*

"Did you just say Dancer Auction?" It was Saikyo. You see, Saikyo takes and interest in dancing, but not singing. He likes to express his emotions while he dances, when he was still young, he only heard music, did not dance, did not sing, just enjoyed the song that played. But by the time he grew up, he saw in dancing a way to rid him of his problems. He'd always do a dancing session after school to take the stress off him.

"Yeah! We don't know who's the artist coming though... We'll know it when he or she comes though!"

Saikyo does have a passion for dancing, but never thought of dancing for the world in concerts. Maybe this can be a good experience, have some adventures.

* * *

9:34am, School's cafeteria.

* * *

 **Saikyo's P.O.V**

School has been normal today, but I just can't get this anxiety off of me... Maybe it's because of the Auction coming up right now and... What?

(Play Here: Clover Club by Hatsune Miku)

There's a lot of people going to the exit of the school... Maybe this famous star already came?! I need to see it! I went to the entrance of the school, and I was hearing some people shouting: "Miku! Miku! Miku! Miku!" I didn't even know what THAT meant...

...but when I finally got a clear sight of the star...

Oh...

My...

God...

Various emotions raced through my body when I landed sight on **Hatsune Miku** , one of the top J-Pop stars on this planet!

Besides, one of the musics I use to relieve my stress is hers: Electric Angel. And now, she's in MY school! I'm totally getting in this auction!

 **Back to Normal P.O.V**

The entire school was going wild, they were receiving Hatsune Miku and her friends. The entire group is called "The Vocaloids", with Hatsune being the lead one.

"Ohaiyo!" Hatsune greeted the students, which cheered in response "So, are you guys ready for the auction? You better have very good dancing skills! You can sing if you want to, but if you want to just dance, it's OK too!"

Saikyo was just stopped right there. The greatest idol of J-Pop right before his eyes...

It was here... that his adventures started...

* * *

10:00am, Auction subscription.

* * *

The line of people subscribing for the auction was VERY BIG. But Saikyo got himself in a very good position, he was the next one to subscribe.

(*sigh* OK Saik... Stay calm... You're talking with celebrities here... Damn, I'm so nervous...) He walked over to the table in front of him and tried to be at least a little respectful.

"Ohaiyo!" The one greeting him was the Vocaloid Kagamine Rin.

"O-um...Ohaiyo..." He stuttered a little.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked him

"Uh... Yes, I am... It's just... So sudden to see famous people on my school..."

"Oh? You're the type that didn't saw anyone famous on person, right?" A sweat dropped from my head, why did that looked so obvious...? "Anyway, what's your name guy?"

"Leikimune Saikyo."

"That's... Different..." Rin noticed

"Every Japanese name is different right?" I said

"Good point!" She agreed "OK, mark here if you're going to sing while dancing OK?" I knew just what to mark: No singing, I'm too hooked to dancing for me to sing.

"Alright! We'll see your dancing skills on the auction then, have a nice day!" The auctions were gonna start in the afternoon, so I had enough time to talk with my friends and let them have a piece of my dancing too.

* * *

Back at the school...

* * *

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" Jeiko was screaming "YOU FREAKING SUBSCRIBED?!"

"It's gonna be an experience. It's not THAT bad!" Saikyo affirmed.

"Do you even know what you're doing?!"

"...No." Jeiko threw himself down.

"But still!" Hydra started "It's a great chance! You get to dance with the DIVA! The Miku!"

(Play here: Miracle Paint by Hatsune Miku)

To put it short, since the first time Saikyo heard her, he has been dreaming of meeting her, and dancing with her, Hatsune is just a girl almost everyone dreams of. She's beautiful, she's slim, she's nimble, she's everything a guy would want. But there was just a little thing that made her so special: She was just 16. A Teenager sensation. That's why various people, like Saikyo's female friends call her "The DIVA".

"I hope you win OK?" Sara said to Saikyo.

"I don't care if I win or lose." Saikyo answered "At least I'll know I had the fun I wanted."

Unbeknownst to them, The Vocaloids were sitting just on the other side, and Hatsune heard Leikimune's words.

"I like the way that guy thinks!" She said.

"Who?" Her best friend, Megurine Luka, asked.

"That guy over there." Miku pointed at Saikyo "I think his name is... Saikyo, right Rin?" Rin confirmed by nodding.

"But what did he say for you to think that?" Luka asked.

"He said he doesn't care if he wins or loses the auction! As long as he can have his own fun!" Miku said.

* * *

Auction, 01:10pm

* * *

The auction was full of people improvising and dancing a lot to get a place with Hatsune on the concerts. Some fail, some get so close, some get great, and some even get an excellent rating from the Vocaloids.

The next one to present was Saikyo.

"Good luck Saik!" His friends told him. He walked upon the stage and a screen showed up on him.

"Choose a song Leikimune-San!" Rin said. There were a LOT of the Vocaloids' songs on the screen, but he went to the most unexpected choice for the vocaloids:

"Two-Faced Lovers?!" Hatsune screamed in surprise "Are you SURE? That song is REALLY fast! Even for me!"

"I got this." Saikyo said. Then he got ready for the song to start.

* * *

 **Here is where it gets a little tricky: The Lyrics, I'm gonna say these lyrics are NOT mine, since you know WHO sings it, but I don't want people flaming on my review because I used these lyrics. These are for the story, I NEED them. So if you're going to complain, just GTFO and enjoy the song Dammit!**

* * *

Song: Two-Faced Lovers by Hatsune Miku

 **Ii koto tsukume no yume kara sameta**  
 **Watashi no nounai kankyou wa**  
 **Love to iu etai no shirenai mono**  
 **Ni okaserete shimaimashite sore kara wa**

 **Doshiyou ni naku futastu ni saketa  
** **Shinnai kankyou wo.?  
** **Seigyosuru dake no capacity nado ga  
** **Sonzaishiteiru hazu mo nai no de**

 **Aimai na taigai no innocent na kanjouron wo  
** **Buchimaketa, koto no wa no naka  
** **Dou ni kakou ni ka genzaichi-ten wo  
** **Kakurinsuru madame wo hoshigatteiru...!** **Sei**

 **Doushite tuskume no mainichi  
** **Soushite, ashite, koushite, sayonara baby  
** **Genjitsu chokushi to genjitsu touhi, no hyori  
** **Ittaina kono shinzou**

 **Doko ka ni ii koto nai kana  
** **Nante uragaesgi no jibun ni tou yo  
** **Jimon jitou, jimon tatou, tamon jitou tsuremawashi  
** **Aaaaah**

 **Tada honnouteki ni furechatte  
** **Demo itai kototte, nainde, itainde  
** **Sawatte, aede, tenni mo noboreru ki ni natte**

 **Dou ni mo kou ni mo nicchi,  
** **Mo sacchi, mo acchi, mo kocchi  
** **Ima sugu chira he tobikoondeike**

 **Moo love love ni nacchatte,  
** **Oukakumaku tsupparicchatte,  
** **Kyouretsuna aji ni buttonde,  
** **Toushindai no ura omotte.!**

 **Kyouhakuteki ni shibacchatte,  
** **Moumku no hacchatte,  
** **Moo love love de icchatte yo.!  
** **Ai-tai-tai-nai, nai.!**

 **Ii koto tsukume no yume kara sameta  
** **Watashi no nounai kankyou wa  
** **Love to iu etai no shirenai mono  
** **Ni okaserete shimaimashite sore kara wa**

 **Doshiyou ni naku futastu ni saketa  
** **Shinnai kankyou wo.?  
** **Seigyosuru tame no limiter  
** **Nado wo kakeru to iu wake ni mo ikanai no de**

 **Taigai wa aimaina innocent  
** **Na daisaigai wo furimaita, ego wo haramase  
** **Dou ni kakou ni ka genzaichi-ten wo  
** **Kakuninshita kotoba wo te ni tsukanda you da**

 **Doushite tuskume no mainichi  
** **Soushite, ashite, koushite, sayonara baby  
** **Genjitsu chokushi to genjitsu touhi, no hyori  
** **Ittaina kono shinzou**

 **Doko ka ni ii koto nai kana  
** **Nante uragaesgi no jibun ni tou yo  
** **Jimon jitou, jimon tatou, tamon jitou tsuremawashi  
** **Aaaaah**

 **Tada honnouteki ni furechatte  
** **Demo itai kototte, nainde, itainde  
** **Sawatte, aede, tenni mo noboreru ki ni natte**

 **Dou ni mo kou ni mo nicchi,  
** **Mo sacchi, mo acchi, mo kocchi  
** **Ima sugu chira he to-bi-ko-me**

 **Moumoukuteki ni yacchatte,  
** **Kyou iku yotei sacchatte  
** **Doushite motte iwasechatte  
** **Toushindai no ura wo mate.!**

 **Chousatsuteki ni sasocchatte,  
** **Shoudouteki ni utacchatte  
** **Moo love love de icchatte yo.!  
** **Dai-tai-ai-nai-**

 **Moo love love ni nacchatte,  
** **Oukakumaku tsuppacchatte  
** **Kyouretsuna aji ni buttonde  
** **Toushindai no ura omote.!**

 **Kyouhakuteki ni shibacchatte  
** **Moumaku no ue ni hacchatte  
** **Moo love love icchatte yo.!  
** **Ai-ai-ai-ai-nai.!**

* * *

Saikyo ended his presentation by bowing like the song was literally easy.

While at the same time, leaving the Vocaloids mouth agape.

(Play here: Freely Tomorrow)

"Oh...My...God..." All the Vocaloids said together.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Miku shouted "Where did you learn to dance that fast?!"

"I practiced it myself everytime I came back from school." Saikyo answered.

"You're SO dominating this auction man!" Len said.

* * *

02:00pm

"That dancing performance you did was sick Saikyo!" Jeiko said "Just wanted to tell that again..."

"It's OK." Saikyo said.

They were in the school's canteen again, this time, it has been turned into a stage. After all of the students have settled in, The Vocaloids came to the stage, but there was something missing...

"Hey! Where's Hatsune?!" A random student said. (That means Miku will come with the students and pick the winner...)

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod...!" Sara and Hydra were saying rapidly because of their nervousness.

"I'm nervous too, but I'm not like you two! Shut Up!" Saikyo said.

* * *

Song: MMORPG Addict's Anthem (Online Game Addict's Sprechchor)

Then after that, a speedy happy tune came in, after that, Hatsune's voice came in, in the sound of one of the most favorite songs of Saikyo.

 **Netgame sekai wa kyō mo**

 **Kakuri aware habikoru kōri(tsu) chu chu,**

 **Riaru no sekai wa asu mo**

 **Boku nuki de kinō shite mawaru**

"Oh my god, I LOVE this song!" Saikyo said, then started dancing

 **Netgame sekai wa zutto**

 **Koritsu sarashi musaboru reberingu**

 **Usugurai heya no `ā ā (kimi)' wa**

 **Shime kitta mado nante mō oboe tenai**

"Whoa, Saikyo! (giggles) Calm Down!" Jeiko said, but Saikyo just kept dancing. Until...

 **Doroppu jūshi = doroppu auto jinsei**

 **Bunka-teki raifu hōkai zentei**

 **Mamore yōsai puraido issaigassai**

 **Un komitē na sukīmu**

Hatsune showed up beside the friends in her FOnewearl module!

 **Akite mo tsugi no sutēji e**

 **(rmt...tt...rmt...)**

 **Jinsei o daraku ni zenbu kyoku furi**

"HATSUNE!" Saikyo shouted

 **Miseshime tabū o rūru e**

 **(mm...mpk...mm...pk)**

 **Eikyu ni magau yōna jikan o**

 **Netgame sekai wa kyō mo**

 **Kakuri aware habikoru kōri(tsu) chu chu,**

 **Riaru no sekai wa asu mo**

 **Boku nuki de kinō shite mawaru**

Saikyo was enjoying his first time dancing with Hatsune, but he didn't knew what was coming to him.

 **Netgame sekai wa zutto**

 **Koritsu sarashi musaboru reberingu**

 **Usugurai heya no `ā ā (kimi)' wa**

 **Hakisuteru yo ni hibi o kasaneteru**

Then a Double Dance moment started, Saikyo and Miku started dancing to the original Choreography, simultaneously and synchronized, impressing everyone. Saikyo was really happy, it's like no one existed at all except for Miku right there dancing with him, and then, the song resumed.

 **Netgame sekai wa kyō mo**

 **Kakuri aware habikoru kōri(tsu) chu chu,**

 **Riaru no sekai wa asu mo**

 **Boku nuki de kinō shite mawaru**

 **Netgame sekai wa zutto**

 **Koritsu sarashi musaboru reberingu**

 **Usugurai heya no `ā ā (kimi)' wa**

 **Mujaki na me de sugatteru a**

 **Netgame sekai wa kyō mo**

 **Kakuri aware habikoru kōri(tsu) chu chu,**

 **Riaru no sekai wa asu mo**

 **Boku nuki de kinō shite mawaru**

 **Fueteyuku no wa katachi nai**

 **Suji narushizumu sore ni kizukenai de**

 **Usugurai heya no ā ā (kimi)' wa**

 **Girudo ichi-ban no hokori takaki senshi**

After her singing ended, Saikyo kept dancing, that was the cue for Miku, which then said:

 **"Here's our WINNER!"**

Saikyo stopped dancing IMMEDIATELY after that.

* * *

(Count-up before Saikyo screams:)

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

6...

7...

8...

9...

 **"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"** Saikyo shouted so hard that almost the entire district could her him. (Of course that's not possible, but this is FanFiction. Everything is possible) "I...I...I..."

"SAIKYOOOOOO!" Jeiko, Sara and Hydra glomped Saikyo, congratulating him. "YOU DID IT!"

"Whoa guys! Calm down!" But Saikyo himself couldn't believe it as well, he WON the Auction, and who said that was none other than his favorite singer! How could he believe that? After he got up from the glomp his friends did to him. Hatsune lifted her hand to Saikyo. Saikyo looked back to his friends and then to Miku, and started thinking a lot from the decision he was about to make.

(What do I do? I don't know if I'll ever see my past friends again... But on the other side, I get to see the world and get NEW friends... What do I really do...?) Saikyo kept thinking until... (I GOT IT!)

"Hold up a little OK, Miku?" Saikyo said, Miku, understanding what he meant, let her hand down for a moment. Saikyo turned to his friends. "Guys..."

"Oh, nononononono. Don't worry about us." Jeiko said.

"We'll be okay here." Sara confirmed.

"You can have your fun out there. Just remember we're your friends OK?" Hydra assured.

"You'll always be at my heart guys!" Saikyo said before hugging all of them "I'll see you some day!" Then, he turned back to Miku, who lifted her hand again. This time...

Saikyo grabbed her hand.

(My new life starts NOW!)

* * *

 ** _Nettogēmu sekai wa kyō mo  
_ _Kakuri aware habikoru kōri(tsu) chu chu,  
_ _Riaru no sekai wa asu mo  
_ _Boku nuki de kinō shite mawaru_**

 ** _Nettogēmu sekai wa zutto  
_ _Koritsu sarashi musaboru reberingu  
_ _Usugurai heya no `ā ā (kimi)' wa  
_ _Shime kitta mado nante mō oboe tenai_**

 _Awesome song talking about being addicted to video-games! I love it! And I love Hatsune Miku! What about you?_

 _ **Next episode:**  
_

 _Saikyo "Going shopping?"_

 _Miku "Yep! Even if we are famous, we do craft a very normal life!"_

 _Saikyo "Oh. Still, I really want to travel across the world sometime!"_

 _Miku "You're not very patient aren't you?"_

 _Saikyo "Well, GOMENASAI. (Sorry)"_

 _Miku "Don't be, I was just kidding!"_


End file.
